This disclosure relates to a stator assembly for a gas turbine engine. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a damping configuration for stator vanes in the stator assembly.
Typically, gas turbine engines include a stator assembly arranged at one or more stages in the compressor section of the gas turbine engine. The stator assembly includes an array of circumferentially arranged discrete stator segments. The stator segments include an outer shroud that provides opposing hooks supported relative to an outer case. The stator segments move relative to the outer case during engine operation. Some stator assemblies have attachment liners mounted between the hooks and their supporting structure to provide a wearable structure that can be replaced.
One type of stator assembly includes an inner shroud supported at the radial innermost portion of the stator segment. The inner shrouds stabilize the stator assembly and minimize vibration. In one stator assembly configuration, an abradable seal is supported by each inner shroud to seal the compressor rotor relative to the stator assembly. A spring is arranged between the inner shroud and the seal.
Another type of stator assembly includes stator segments without an inner shroud. Individual springs are provided between the outer shroud of each stator segment and the outer case. The springs are configured to bias the stator segments radially inward. No liners may be used.